


I just can't wait for love to destroy us

by cyanxazakeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hallucinations, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder, Tags May Change
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanxazakeru/pseuds/cyanxazakeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich relacje nigdy nie były jasne. Wydawały się przysłonięte mgłą, tajemnicze i niesprecyzowane. Relacja lekarz-pacjent nie wchodziła w grę, więc płynnie zamienili to w przyjaźń... I z czasem w coś więcej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy tekst, który tutaj publikuję.  
> Tytuł z piosenki The Neighbourhood ''Flawless'' ♥

### Rozdział 1

My secrets are burning a hole through my heart  
And my bones catch a fever  
When it cuts you up this deep  
It's hard to find a way to breathe

 

_To powinno być proste, ale wcale takie nie było. Nóż nie wchodził gładko w ciało, które stawiało opór, a zalewająca wszystko dookoła krew uderzała w nozdrza słodkim zapachem śmierci, dekoncentrując. Zamglone, martwe oczy kobiety wpatrywały się w niego błagalnie, sine usta zastygły w krzyku. Nie chciał patrzeć na jej twarz, musiał zrobić coś z jej twarzą, wydłubać jej oczy, żeby nie mogła już na niego patrzeć, o boże…_

Obudził się, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze w płuca, aż zabolało i prawie się zakrztusił. Prześcieradło kleiło się do spoconej skóry. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemność, słuchając oddechów śpiących niedaleko psów. Czuł się brudny, czuł krew na rękach, pod powiekami widział blade widmo twarzy kobiety, jej porcelanową, umazaną czerwienią skórę, zabarwione na różowo włosy. Wstał i na oślep zapalił światło; syknął, kiedy ostry blask uderzył go w przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy. Szybko spojrzał na swoje ręce, czyste i nie splamione krwią.  
Zmusił się do uspokojenia oddechu i wrócił do łóżka, wiedząc, że to nie koniec nocy i koszmarów.  
\- Jest 3:15, Wolftrap, nazywam się Will Graham, jestem w swoim domu… Jest 3:15…  
Nikogo nie zabiłem.

***

Następnego dnia musiał pojawić się na uczelni, blady, z podkrążonymi oczami. Koszmary sprawiały, że budził się co godzinę zlany potem, z trzęsącymi się rękami i atakami paniki.  
Po lekcjach miał spotkać się z Jackiem (mimo usilnych starań Alany, aby nie oglądał miejsc zbrodni jeszcze przez jakiś czas), żeby pomóc mu w nowej sprawie. Nie chciał się w to pakować po ostatnim razie, zwłaszcza, że widmo wciąż go prześladowało. Chciał posłuchać błagalnego głosu Alany, żeby nie dawał się wciągnąć Jackowi w otchłań, w tą okropną ciemność, której nie może znieść. A na którą był skazany.  
\- Masz tu wszystkie zdjęcia. – Crawford rzucił na stół plik fotografii, włożonych w papierową teczkę. Numer sprawy jarzył się na czerwono na białym tle. – Kiedy patrzysz na ofiary to wszystko wygląda na samobójstwo, ale te zmasakrowane twarze i to, jak wyglądają ich domy… Czwarta ofiara i ten sam schemat, podcięte żyły, krwawa masa zamiast twarzy.  
Will odczekał chwilę, nim wziął do ręki teczkę i przyjrzał się zdjęciom. Nigdy się nie przyzwyczai do tego widoku, za każdym razem nowy wymiar okrucieństwa i ludzkiej tragedii. Rozbolała go głowa i zapragnął mieć przy sobie opakowanie czegoś przeciwbólowego. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym przed spotkaniem?  
Cztery ofiary, tak samo siedzące na łóżku, z tak samo podciętymi nadgarstkami, twarze nie do rozpoznania („prawdopodobnie zmasakrowane czymś płaskim z wyżłobieniami, jak tłuczek do mięsa’’). Dookoła ciał, jak krople krwi rozrzucone płatki róż, na szafkach nocnych butelka szampana (Blanc denoirs) i dwa wysokie kieliszki. Romantyzm.  
\- Najpierw pojedziemy do kostnicy, potem możesz oglądać ich domy. Nie zajmie ci to więcej niż kilka dni. – Jack nawet nie pomyślał o możliwości odmowy. – Doktor Bloom prosiła, żeby towarzyszył ci psychiatra, więc musimy się na to zgodzić. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu wypadł na kilka tygodni, Will.  
Akurat.  
\- Więc doktor Lecter?  
\- Tak… Tak, doktor Lecter.

***

Po ostatnich wykańczających upałach dziękował bogu za burzę z piorunami. Ciężkie, ciemne chmury wisiały nad Trzydziestą pierwszą ulicą w Waszyngtonie, a kałuże na chodnikach rozbryzgiwały się pod jego stopami. Deszcz siekł Willa w twarz i przemoknął do suchej nitki zanim przeszedł od swojego auta do klatki schodowej, a przemarznąć zdążył kiedy dotarł pod mieszkanie ofiary. 25, Susan Grey, drzwi zaplombowane. Stał chwilę, wsłuchując się w życie sąsiadów; Tupot stóp, śmiechy i pobrzękiwanie garnków w przygotowaniach na kolację. Wszyscy starają się żyć mimo śmierci tuż za drzwiami ich bezpiecznych schronień. Zdarł policyjną taśmę i wszedł do środka.  
W blasku księżyca, wpadającym przez okna przyjrzał się kuchni połączonej z salonem; to nie tutaj wszystko się rozegrało. Wydawało mu się, że ktoś siedzi na stołku barowym przy wysepce kuchennej i ogarnął go strach, więc szybko przeszedł do sypiali. Trafił za pierwszym razem. Przed drzwiami duże okno, wychodzące na śpiące miasto, teraz zasłonięte żaluzjami. Białe ściany, po prawej stronie, nad łóżkiem, poplamione. Kremowa narzuta poplamiona krwią. Panele na podłodze w smugach. Rozbite lustro w toaletce po lewej. Odór śmierci wciskał się Grahamowi do nozdrzy, pod czaszką czuł ucisk rozpaczliwego krzyku Susan, który zdawał się zamarznąć w tym pokoju, w jego białych ścianach. Wiedział po wizycie w kostnicy, że roztrzaskano jej kości twarzy wcale nie post mortem jak wszyscy się spodziewali.  
Na chwilę pokój rozjaśnił się przez grzmot na zewnątrz, nadając wszystkiemu wyglądu jak z horroru. Większy rozbryzg krwi na listwie przy drzwiach; to tutaj musiał zaatakować, tłuc ją dopóki nie straciła świadomości, zawlec na łóżko i podciąć żyły, gdy jeszcze oddychała. A ona rozrzuciła dla niego płatki róż i przygotowała szampana. Znajomy, kochanek, którego z radością wpuściła do mieszkania.  
Graham wrócił do kuchni, a cień dalej go obserwował. Zapalił lampę stojącą na stoliku do kawy, i tak jak podpowiadał mu zdrowy rozsądek, przy wysepce kuchennej kilka metrów dalej nikogo nie było. Coraz częściej przeklinał wyobraźnię.  
\- Will.  
Serce podskoczyło mu w piersi. Właściwie był pewny, że prawie dostał zawału i prawie krzyknął jak jakaś cholerna dziewczynka.

***

Ich relacje nigdy nie były jasne. Wydawały się przysłonięte mgłą, tajemnicze i niesprecyzowane. Relacja lekarz-pacjent nie wchodziła w grę, więc płynnie zamienili to w przyjaźń.  
Rozmawiali jak zwykle, w gabinecie Lectera, siedząc w fotelach naprzeciwko siebie i pijąc niebotycznie drogie wino, a Will czuł się oderwany od rzeczywistości. Nadchodził kolejny ból głowy. Hannibal przyglądał się mu, każdemu ruchowi, analizował mimikę i rzadkie słowa, które dziś wymienili. Analizował go, nieważne jak wiele razy Graham prosił by tego nie robił, a usprawiedliwiał się „zboczeniem zawodowym’’. Ale on nie był jego pacjentem.  
\- Przyjdź dziś na kolację. Zapraszam nieco moich przyjaciół, domagali się ostatnio bankietu.  
\- Niestety, doktorze. – Will zdecydowanie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić siebie wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, zapewnie wspaniale ubranych, z nienagannymi manierami i fryzurami, których koszt przekraczał jego miesięczną wypłatę. – Nie mogę przyjść.  
Hannibal posłał mu coś na kształt uśmiechu, cień przeszedł przez jego twarz i zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił.  
\- Randka z mordercą? – Sączył powoli wino, nie spuszczając Willa z oczu. Ten z kolei miał wrażenie, że Hannibal czyta w jego myślach i bawi się, nie tylko słowami, ale też jego umysłem.  
\- Po prostu… Nie będę tam pasować.  
\- Nie zgodzę się z tym, Will.  
\- Ty naprawdę nie widzisz tych wszystkich różnic, zaczynając od ubioru i kończąc na stabilności umysłowej innych ludzi? Zwłaszcza tych, którymi ty się otaczasz, a mną.  
Hannibal westchnął. Odstawiając kieliszek i na chwilę odrywając wzrok od drugiego mężczyzny. Oczywiście, że widział te wszystkie różnice.  
\- To wszystko nie ma znaczenia. – Denerwowało go to, jak nisko Will się ceni. Miał ochotę zabrać go na zakupy i na kilka spektakli w operze. Wdrożyć do swojego świata. To jak się odznaczał wśród tych wszystkich szarych twarzy, jak oni patrzyliby na niego, zafascynowani. To wszystko dowodziło tylko, jaki Will był wyjątkowy. I Hannibal chciał mu to pokazać.  
\- W takim razie przyjdź proszę w sobotę.  
\- Nie masz zamiaru ustąpić? – Will poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu. Nie podobało mu się naciskanie, żeby spędzał czas wśród ludzi. Nienawidził tego, i tego, że ktoś (a robili często) nie potrafił się pogodzić, że ogranicza kontakty towarzyskie do minimum.  
\- Po prostu przyjdź i dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa. – Nie, Hannibal nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. Chciał przygotować specjalne danie ze specjalnego człowieka. Chciał widzieć Willa przy swoim stole.  
Wstał i podszedł do niego. Nie mógł odmówić po raz trzeci, ale jak zwykle go zaskoczył.  
\- Po prostu nie, dobrze wiesz, że oni traktują mnie jak zwie…  
Hannibal skutecznie zatkał mu usta, całując go. Will zobaczył pod powiekami całą paletę barw. Chciał go odepchnąć w szoku, ale tylko przyciągnął go bliżej i zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że usta Alany były słodkie, ale nie całowały go z taką pasją. Jakby Hannibal nie całował nikogo latami, jakby był spragniony, jego usta, język i zęby, jakby nigdy nie chciał przestawać.  
Ból głowy ustąpił.

***

\- Doktorze Lecter. – wyrzucił z głowy scenę sprzed paru dni. Odwrócił się do niego i chciał powiedzieć, coś więcej, cokolwiek, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy; umysł miał przepełniony krwią, morderstwem i tym mieszkaniem, strachem w jego ścianach. Połknął ostatnią tabletkę na ból głowy.  
\- Masz coś o tym mordercy?  
\- Tak… tak, ale muszę lepiej poznać ofiarę. Nie chcę od razu jechać do mieszkania drugiej, bo ta miała dla niego naprawdę głębsze znaczenie.  
Hannibal przytaknął, rozglądając się; Ta część mieszkania wyglądała zwyczajnie, jakby ktoś ciągle tu mieszkał, a nie został zamordowany w pokoju obok.  
\- To musi być jej kochanek, wszystko na to wskazuje. Nie ma śladów włamania czy walki od progu i na pewno to ona przygotowała to wszystko. Gdy policja tu weszła, grała muzyka. Są częściowe odciski palców na pokrętle, nienależące do Susan Grey, ale wydaje mi się, że on tylko pogłośnił… - Will podszedł do wieży w kącie salonu i włączył. Z głośników popłynęła nastrojowa, instrumentalna melodia. - Jeśli to był jej chłopak to łatwo powinno być go namierzyć, ale problem w tym, że nikt nie widział jej z facetem. Nie ma też żadnych zdjęć; prawdopodobnie on je zabrał.  
\- Ta sprawa na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być niewiarygodnie prosta, dopóki… No właśnie. – Jack był zrezygnowany, nawet przez telefon było to słychać doskonale. Will wiedział jednak, że dopadnie bydlaka mimo wszystko. Taki już był Crawford.

***

Znów ulewa. Will, znów przemoczony pukał zawzięcie do drzwi jedynego człowieka, który mógł mu teraz pomóc. Wiedział o tym.  
Była czwarta rano, miasto jeszcze spało, a on obudził się godzinę temu w lesie niedaleko Wolftrap, zupełnie zdezorientowany.  
\- Will? Wejdź. – Hannibal, widocznie wyrwany ze snu (zdradzały go właściwie tylko zmierzwione włosy i silniejszy niż zwykle akcent – Will zastanowił się chwilę, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy go inaczej niż cudownie ubranego, świeżego i nienagannego), w szlafroku, zaprosił go do domu, jakby w ogóle nie zdziwiła go wizyta nad ranem, a Will szybko przekroczył próg. Krople spadały z przemoczonego ubrania na parkiet, a włosy kleiły się mu do twarzy.  
\- Przepraszam. – Hannibal ledwo zrozumiał słowa. Graham szczękał zębami i trząsł się, a on dobrze wiedział, że to nie tylko zimno. Panika w jego oczach mówiła mu wszystko. Poprowadził go do swojego salonu, przed kominek. Chwilę ciszy wypełniło trzaskające w ogniu drewno.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, mój dom jest dla ciebie otwarty o każdej porze. – Przyniósł dla młodszego mężczyzny szlafrok (to lepsze od przemoczonych ubrań), Will znowu nie oponował. – Koszmary?  
\- Obudziłem się w lesie.  
\- Lunatykujesz – stwierdził Lecter. Przyglądał się mu przez chwilę.  
\- I ciągle śni mi się, że morduję…  
\- Powinieneś posłuchać Alany, Will.  
Potrząsnął głową, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Jasne było, że nie zrezygnuje z pracy dla FBI, chciał pomagać, łapać sukinsynów, a nie tylko nauczać, jak się to powinno robić. Z drugiej strony, jego empatia była niebezpieczna. Pożyteczna dla spraw władz, niebezpieczna dla jego psychiki. Już i tak był niestabilny, stąpał wciąż po cienkim lodzie, i sam był tego świadom. Nieustające próby żeby poskładać go w całość nie mogły się udać, kiedy wciąż na nowo rozpadał się przez wchodzenie do głów mordercom. Nawet Hannibal nie mógł mu pomóc.  
\- Jack prosił mnie, żebym jak najszybciej uwinął się z tą charakterystyką. Niedługo możemy mieć kolejną ofiarę.  
\- Nawet Jack widzi, co się z tobą dzieje.  
\- Ale nie może odpuścić. Ja też nie mogę, dlatego jeździsz ze mną i masz kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że to niczego nie zmienia.  
Will nie odpowiedział. Były momenty, kiedy faktycznie chciał ustąpić. Ale nie mógł.  
\- Nawet Alana przyjdzie na bankiet w sobotę. – Hannibal znów spróbował, zmieniając temat, ale Will nawet w takim stanie nie myślał o przyjęciach w grupie ludzi.  
\- Nic z tego.  
Wrócił myślami, całkiem bezwiednie, do wieczoru parę dni wcześniej, kiedy Hannibal go pocałował. Nagle poczuł się, jakby bezcześcił czyiś grób, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że myślał o tym nawet w mieszkaniu Susan Grey. Ale nie dawało mu to spokoju, zwłaszcza, że Lecter zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało, nie próbował znowu tego zrobić ani nawet poruszyć tematu. Wil zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy to nie była tylko kolejna, całkiem realna halucynacja. 

***

Kolejne dwie ofiary.  
Miał to być taki sam jak poprzednie dzień na uczelni; Pokazanie studentom ostatnich, jeszcze niewyjaśnionych morderstw, patrzenie na wskazówki zegara, które wlekły się niemiłosiernie i unikanie myślenia o Hannibalu. Ostatnio został na noc w jego domu i wcale nie pomagał ignorować ich relacji fakt, że tej nocy ani nie miał koszmarów, ani nie lunatykował. Obudził się wypoczęty i został nawet przekonany do zjedzenia śniadania, chociaż zwykle ograniczał się wyłącznie do kawy. Te wszystkie miłe odmiany sprawiały, że bardzo trudno było ostatnio nie myśleć o Lecterze.  
Sprawdzał właśnie ostatnie prace, kiedy do Sali wpadł Jack z nieciekawą miną. Na szczęście dla studentów, mieli teraz przerwę, bo Will był przekonany, że w przeciwnym wypadku Crawford krzykiem kazałby się im wynosić.  
\- Mamy kolejne dwie.  
\- Aż dwie? – Był pewny, że nie zabije aż dwóch ofiar w tak krótkim odstępie czasu. Coś musiało sprawić, że zmienił sposób działania, zaczął się spieszyć.  
\- Musisz pojechać ze mną na miejsce. Może lepiej będzie ci go scharakteryzować patrząc na świeże? Alana co prawda mnie zabije, ale…  
\- Nie ma sprawy, pojadę.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

 

Dom jednorodzinny, znowu na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie stało. Bluszcz na białych ścianach, z przodu domu ładny, zadbany ogródek z kwiatami. W środku drewniane ściany, nadające pomieszczeniom przytulności, na pierwszym piętrze kuchnia, salon i gabinet, wszystko nietknięte, na drugim piętrze łazienka i sypialnie – tu czuć już odór krwi. Technicy kręcą się po pomieszczeniach, zbierając najróżniejsze dowody, ale Will już wie, że niczego nie znajdą, a przynajmniej nic, co doprowadziłoby ich do sprawcy.  
Monica Savi została zamordowana w swojej sypialni, w taki sam sposób jak poprzednie ofiary, jej ciało także zostało ułożone w typowy sposób. Isabella Ricci natomiast była przypadkową ofiarą; leży w łazience, zadźgana, psując cały pierwotny zamysł mordercy.

\- Dostał się tu tymi szklanymi drzwiami na taras, z tyłu. – Jack pokazuje mu zabezpieczony, wyłamany zamek. – Co myślisz o morderstwie?

\- Monicę ogłuszył i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że ktoś jeszcze jest w sypialni obok. Isabella uciekła do łazienki, zabił ją tam i dopiero dokończył z Monicą.

\- Czyli nie wiedział, że miała współlokatorkę.

\- Tak, nie obserwował wcześniej domu. Nie powiedziała mu też o tym, więc musiał ją zamordować niedługo po tym, jak ją zobaczył.

\- Okropne, poznajesz kogoś, a on idzie za tobą do twojego domu i zabija wszystkich w środku. – Jack pokręcił głową w wyrazie niedowierzania. – Ale co z szampanem i różami? To znowu się powtarza. Przyniósł je sam?

\- Tak. Ale nie znajdziecie odcisków.

\- Skurwiel, pospieszył się z tym, ale znowu żadnego potknięcia?

\- I zabije znów za tydzień. Albo nawet szybciej. Cholera, Jack… - znów nie wziął tabletek, a ból głowy był nie do zniesienia. Czuł, jakby ktoś wbijał mu w skronie gwoździe. Nie było mu łatwo patrzeć na zwłoki tych młodych, dwudziesto paroletnich kobiet. W ogóle na jakiekolwiek zwłoki. Marzył o wróceniu do domu i zapomnieniu. A miał jeszcze dzisiaj spotkanie z doktorem Lecterem. Pomyślał nad odwołaniem go. Z drugiej strony chciał go zobaczyć, może wspomnienie dzisiejszych obrazów nie będzie mu aż tak dokuczać?

\- Mam włos! – z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Beverly; czyli jednak coś zostawił.

***

\- Chciała mnie zostawić. Bardzo długo myślałem, żeby ją zabić.

\- I dlaczego nie zrealizowałeś planów?  
Ethan bardzo długo patrzył w milczeniu na Hannibala Lectera. Od ponad dwóch tygodni terapeuta omawiał z nim ewentualne zabójstwo jego byłej dziewczyny. W Ethanie aż wrzało na samą myśl o niej.

\- Skąd pan wie, że już tego nie zrobiłem?

\- Właśnie mi powiedziałeś.  
Chłopak na chwilę przestał oddychać. Spiął się i wyraźnie próbował sobie uświadomić własny błąd. Wygadał się? Ten cholerny psychiatra wszystko wie?

\- Susan była zbyt cenna żeby ją stracić, prawda? – Lecter kontynuował, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, jakby właśnie nie przyznawał, że wie, co Ethan zrobił. O boże.

\- Zamknij się. – odzyskał mowę, ale prawie krztusił się słowami. Co teraz? Powinien jego też zamordować, ale wtedy… Szalona gonitwa myśli. Błądził wzrokiem po gabinecie, próbując znaleźć jakieś sensowne wyjście z sytuacji. Może…

\- Chyba powinieneś coś zrobić z niewygodnym świadkiem?  
Mówił mu, żeby go zabił? Chore, to wszystko jest chore, nienormalne. Ma inne wyjście? Dogadają się? Co jak go wyda? Skończy w więzieniu, na resztę życia.  
Zerwał się z miejsca i zacisnął dłonie na szyi lekarza.

***

Will przyglądał się, jak technicy wynosili na noszach ciało w czarnym worku. Mieli aresztować Ethana Johnsona; odciski palców i włosy z miejsc zbrodni pasowały do jego, ponadto świadkowie widzieli go w towarzystwie Monici Savi, ale zanim do tego doszło, zaatakował Hannibala Lectera, który zabił go w samoobronie.  
Nie wiedzieli tylko, że Johnson zabił tylko swoją dziewczynę, Susan Grey. Reszty nie tknął.

\- Czy ty nie możesz mnie posłuchać chociaż raz? – Alana Bloom wpadła jak burza do gabinetu, oskarżycielsko celując palcem w Willa. Nie omieszkała też obrzucić wściekłym spojrzeniem Jacka. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. – Gdzie Hannibal?

\- Ekhm… opatrują go. Nasz morderca trochę go poturbował.

\- I żaden z was nie wybił z głowy temu tutaj dołączenia do grupy aresztującej, tak?

\- Nic się nie stało, zginął. – zaryzykował zaoponowanie Will. Alana coraz częściej traktowała go jak dziecko bawiące się ogniem. Z jednej strony miała rację, z drugiej naprawdę chciał łapać przestępców razem z FBI. – I… Hannibal mówił mi, żebym zrezygnował.  
\- Zabił sześć osób i prawie zabił Hannibala a ty pchasz się do aresztowania go! – fuknęła, kręcąc głową. To było niemożliwe. Tyle razy mówiła Jackowi, że ma nie dać mu ryzykować. Troska o zdrowie Willa, nie tylko psychiczne powoli doprowadzała ją do szału, zwłaszcza, że on kompletnie lekceważył jej coraz to nowe prośby, żeby ograniczył konsultacje dla Jacka. Ba, rwał się do konfrontacji z mordercami.  
\- Wygląda na to, że musisz zadośćuczynić za stracone nerwy Alany. – Hannibal wszedł do pokoju; sine odciski palców na gardle i zabandażowana lewa dłoń. Ethan faktycznie trochę go poturbował. Wydawał się zmęczony i był blady. – I przyjść na kolację w sobotę.

 

Zgodził się nawet pomóc (czyli siedzieć i patrzeć) Hannibalowi w przygotowywaniu potraw na kolację, na którą miała przyjść jeszcze Alana i paru znajomych Lectera. Will nie mógł się odpędzić od uporczywych myśli, że będą go obserwować jak bardzo ciekawy okaz w zoo. I że Hannibal nawet mimo siniaków wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Marynarka wisiała na oparciu krzesła i podwinął do pracy rękawi białej koszuli. Przyjemnie było patrzeć jak gotuje, a Will widział to pierwszy raz. Nawet nie umiał nazwać tego, co Lecter przygotowywał. Gotowanie zdecydowanie nie należało do pasji Grahama i było jego mocną stroną.

\- To francuskie grzanki croutons i łosoś w ziołach z porami.  
Will przyglądał się jak Hannibal faszerował małe porcje łososia porami i posypywał mieszanką ziół; Wszystko wyglądało naprawdę smacznie.

\- Zmieniłeś szpital na przytulny gabinet i kuchnię?

\- Dokładnie tak. – dolał Willowi do kieliszka wina. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie żałował tej zmiany po tym jak ‘’nie uratował swojego pacjenta’’. Rozmawiali, pili wino, Hannibal gotował, a Will wreszcie zgodził się na jego zaproszenie. Nie mogło być lepiej. Co chwilę przyglądał się młodszemu mężczyźnie – nie wyglądał dobrze. Jego skóra miała szarawy odcień.

\- Znów męczą cię koszmary?  
Will spojrzał na niego szybko, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu. Zaśmiał się jednak, przecierając twarz dłonią.

\- Aż tak widać?

\- Ostatnia sprawa dołożyła ci obciążenia psychicznego. Jeszcze nie uporałeś się z poprzednią…

\- Tak, tak, kładziecie mi to z Alaną ciągle do głowy. Aż dziwnie, że nie mam tych koszmarów z wami w roli głównej.  
Właściwie nie chodziło tylko o koszmary i lunatykowanie (ostatnio obudził się na dachu swojego domu). Źle się czuł, bolała go głowa i nawet zdarzały się mu halucynacje, gorsze niż wcześniej, jeszcze trudniejsze do zwykłego zignorowania. Nawet teraz zdawało mu się, że wszystko dookoła faluje; zrzucił to na zdenerwowanie przed kolacją z tyloma ludźmi.

\- Źle się czuję. – przyznał wreszcie.  
Hannibal włożył owinięte w folię aluminiową porcje łososia do piekarnika, po czym szybko pokonał dzielącą jego i Willa odległość. Przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła, odgarniając kosmyki włosów.

\- Masz gorączkę. – stwierdził. Will właściwie od jakiegoś czasu wydawał się chory, nie tylko złymi snami i niewyspaniem. Ten z kolei nie był zadowolony z faktu, że Hannibal z gotowania i przygotowywania się na przyjęcie gości nagle zamienił się w lekarza pierwszego kontaktu. Na jedno jego słowo. Mrukną więc coś tylko w odpowiedzi, ale szafki kuchenne i sam Hannibal zaczęły przybierać coraz to nowe kształty. Zamknął oczy.

Hannibal milczał, przyglądając się mu. Znowu analizował.

\- Przestań.  
Uprzejme, ledwo dostrzegalne zdziwienie.

\- Mam przestać… co, Will?

\- Analizować mnie, być przy mnie psychiatrą. Nie jestem twoim pacjentem. – Stanął za wysepką kuchenną, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie; kontakt wzrokowy, zwłaszcza z Hannibalem przychodził mu z ogromnym trudem, dlatego teraz nawet nie podniósł głowy, kiedy poczuł Lectera blisko siebie. I znów odurzający zapach, aż wszystko dookoła zawirowało, jakby nie dość miał urojeń. – To wszystko z moim umysłem. Ciągle mam cię w głowie, nie mogę przestać…  
Hannibal złapał go za szczękę i podniósł mu głowę, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy; Will na chwilę zaniemówił, bo kiedy Hannibal otwierał usta, muskały jego własne ledwo wyczuwalnie, milimetrami.

\- Majaczysz Will.

\- Co? Ja wcale nie maja…  
Chyba dawało mu satysfakcję, nie pozwalanie Willowi dokończyć zdania i zamykanie mu ust pocałunkami. Nie chciał więcej odmawiania i pytań, dlaczego ma go w głowie.

\- Nie możesz przestać o mnie myśleć, bo pociąga cię niebezpieczeństwo. – wyszeptał Lecter między pocałunkami, sadzając drugiego mężczyznę na blacie. – A ja jestem niebezpieczny.

Will prawie parsknąl w jego usta. Nie mógł nawet zaprotestować temu niedorzecznemu stwierdzeniu; Chciał go odepchnąć, ale zamiast tego jego ciało znowu zareagowało zupełnie na odwrót. Oplótł go nogami w pasie i poczuł się jak jakiś cholerny napalony małolat. Hannibal przycisnął go do siebie mocniej, wsplótł mu palce we włosy, całował z jeszcze większą pasją, a kuchnia dookoła wirowała.  
Dopóki wszystko nie skończyło się równie szybko jak się zaczęło razem z dzwonkiem do drzwi.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

 

Obudził się po kolejnym koszmarze.  
Kiedy usłyszał kroki, ciągle myślał, że to sen. Psy zaczęły ujadać, wybudzając go całkowicie.  
\- Obudziłeś się? – Szorstki głos, zbyt blisko, momentalnie przyprawiający go o atak paniki, tym bardziej, że nie potrafił go skojarzyć z żadną twarzą. Zimna stal noża na gardle utwierdziła Willa w przekonaniu, że nieproszony gość nie przyszedł po nic innego, jak tylko go zabić. Było to czuć w powietrzu, mieszanina obłąkania i furii, nieważne z jakiego powodu.   
\- Dopadłem cię zanim w ogóle dowiedziałeś się, że istnieję. To się chyba nie zdarza często, może nawet jestem pierwszy?   
Śmiech brzmiący bardziej jak szczeknięcie psa. Tak, ten człowiek był pierwszy i będzie tym, który zamorduje Willa we własnym domu.  
Myślał, że poderżnie mu gardło, szybko, jednym ruchem i zostawi, żeby się wykrwawił, ale zamiast tego wbił nóż głęboko w jego bok. Will właściwie nie poczuł bólu, adrenalina chyba zaćmiła mu umysł (i co się stało z psami?), ale szarpnął się, odepchnął mordercę, ale ten rzucił się z powrotem z uniesionym ostrzem, jakby zamierzał wbić mu je w pierś. Will ledwo widział, kopnął na oślep i jakimś cudem wtrącił z ręki napastnikowi nóż, w ostatniej chwili. Mężczyzna ani na chwilę się nie zatrzymał; zacisnął dłonie na szyi ofiary. Will obficie krwawił, miał mroczki przed oczami, brakowało mu powietrza i był przekonany, że za moment straci świadomość. Zostanie zamordowany we własnym domu, będzie kolejną ofiarą, może nawet Jack przez długie lata będzie szukał tego człowieka.   
Sięgnął do szafki, milimetry dzieliły go od pistoletu, który tam leżał. Błagał boga, kogokolwiek, żeby wytrzymać, nie zemdleć, nie umrzeć. Czuł zapach potu i krwi, napastnik dyszał z wysiłku, dusząc go.   
Wreszcie końcami palców dosięgnął broni i strzelił na oślep, a krew i odłamki czaszki spryskały mu twarz.  
***  
\- Kto to był?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, Alana. Nie wiem, okej?  
Nienawidził szpitali a chcieli go zatrzymać w jednym z nich ponad tydzień. Chciał nawet wypisać się na własne życzenie, ale Alana wybiła mu to stanowczo z głowy, mówiąc coś o bezmyślności i kręcąc głową.  
Siedziała przy jego łóżku w każdej wolnej chwili i Will był jej za to wdzięczny. Gdyby nie ona, leżenie w czterech, białych ścianach, ciągle kręcące się pielęgniarki i zapach środków dezynfekujących doprowadziłyby go do szału.  
\- Strasznie łatwo mnie znaleźć i zamordować. – roześmiał się gorzko, co wywołało falę bólu z rany na boku. Nie była bardzo głęboka, ale przysporzyła trochę problemów i stracił dużo krwi.  
Alana milczała chwilę.  
\- Jak się czujesz, Will? – zapytała ostrożnie, a on momentalnie przestał na nią patrzeć. Wiedział, że nie chodziło jej o jego stan fizyczny. Zabił. Znowu wróciło do niego to, jak wpakował dziesięć naboi w Hobbsa. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Bał się, że jeśli zacznie się zastanawiać, jak czuje się ze swoim kolejnym zabójstwem, dojdzie do czegoś ukrytego w jego własnym umyśle, czego wcale nie chciał odkrywać.   
\- Dziwię się, jakim cudem dosięgnąłem tego pistoletu.  
\- Nie chcę cię analizować ani prowadzić z tobą terapii. Pytam jako przyjaciółka, wiesz przecież?  
Pokręcił głową, wbijając wzrok w sufit. Alana zamierzała uparcie dążyć do odpowiedzi.  
\- Nic nie czuję.  
\- Tym razem nie było jak z Hobbsem. Obroniłeś tylko siebie.  
Cisza sprawiała, że powietrze dookoła nich zgęstniało.   
\- Przepraszam. Hannibal chce z tobą o tym porozmawiać, a ja.. martwię się.  
Spojrzał na nią. Miała podkrążone oczy i zmierzwione włosy, ale nawet mimo tego była śliczna. Żałował, że nie mógł z nią być. To co czuł do Hannibala było inne, opierało się na ciekawości (tak mu się wydawało), a ona była stabilnością.  
***  
Kiedy Hannibal zabił pierwszy raz, czuł euforię i satysfakcję, przynosząc głowę rzeźnika swojej ciotce. Potem, kiedy doprowadziła go do furii i rozpaczy (‘’Ty masz czym kochać?’’) i zjadł żywcem ostatniego zabójcę Misch, wiedział, że to cudowne. Trzeba pozbywać się ze świata ludzi, którzy nie zasługują na to, żeby żyć. Lady Murasaki nie miała racji, twierdząc, że nie potrafi kochać. Kochał ją. Kochał Willa. Dawno temu zaszczepił pierwszemu, który się nawinął człowiekowi pomysł, żeby zabił Willa, ale przyjęcie, że zniknął na dobre i nie poddał się manipulacji było głupotą. Żałował tego teraz. Z drugiej jednak strony, Graham zabił napastnika; Hannibal, myśląc o tym, czuł podniecenie, chciałby być tego świadkiem, kolejnego zabójstwa, mimo, że w samoobronie. Znów będzie mógł przyglądać się, jak Will walczy z samym sobą, jak dociera do niego, jaką siłę czuje się dokonując zabójstwa człowieka. Jak uświadamia sobie, że mógłby zrobić to znowu, trzeci i czwarty raz. Mógłby być mordercą? Stoi obiema stopami na jasnej i ciemnej stronie i jak niewiele trzeba by oderwał się od jednej i stanął twardo na drugiej. Wystarczyłoby go złamać i odbudować na nowo, według nowych zasad.   
Hannibal uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyobrażając sobie możliwości. Siedział w pustym już, ciemnym gabinecie – ostatni pacjent wyszedł jakiś czas temu. Will odebrał telefon po trzecim sygnale.  
\- Doktorze Lecter?  
Spojrzał na zegarek; wpół do jedenastej.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Ja… Dobrze. Jutro zamierzam się wypisać.  
Hannibal słyszał zmęczenie w jego głosie. Zmęczenie bezosobowymi lekarzami, pielęgniarkami, nagromadzeniem śmierci i cierpienia dookoła. Wyobraził sobie wściekłość Alany, kiedy dowiedziałaby się, że nie powstrzymał Willa przed bezmyślną decyzją, będąc jego lekarzem. Nie Alany jednak się obawiał, myśląc nad słowami.  
\- Powinieneś zostać w szpitalu jeszcze jakiś czas, Will. Dopiero co cię pozszywali.  
Niemal poczuł, jak Will krzywi się po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- Mogę cię odwiedzić, jeśli chcesz. Zakładam, że nie podają ci tam dobrego jedzenia?  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jakie jest paskudne. – prychnął Graham.  
***  
Stopy zapadały się w miękkim śniegu, znacznie spowalniając poruszanie się do przodu, za małymi kroplami krwi jarzącymi się na białej powierzchni. Odciski kopyt – jeleń musiał zostać ranny. Kiedy Will wszedł między drzewa zobaczył go; Czarny, duży kształt na ściółce. Czerwony blask zachodzącego słońca raził Willa w oczy i kiedy tylko mrugnął zwierzęcia już nie było.  
W następnej chwili siedział z Alaną na ganku swojego domu. Powiedział coś, a jej śmiech sprawił, że krew z jej ust spryskała mu twarz.   
Stół zastawiony jedzeniem w środku lasu i Hannibal siedzący na jednym jego końcu. Powiedział, że pociąga go niebezpieczeństwo, i tym razem Will się nie roześmiał – czuł niebezpieczeństwo patrząc w ciemne oczy Lectera.   
Obudził się, przez chwilę zdezorientowany szumem aparatury, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest. Pogrążony w mroku i ciszy szpital wydał mu się jeszcze gorszy niż za dnia.  
***  
Hannibal przyszedł wczesnym rankiem; Will rozpoznał jego kroki na korytarzu, zupełnie inne od pacjentów i pielęgniarek, chodzących w kółko od pokoi do dyżurki. Hannibal stoi twardo na ziemi i taki też jest jego chód, pomyślał Will. Dopóki nie będzie chciał, żeby nikt nie słyszał jego kroków.   
Otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich doktor, w szarym, trzyczęściowym garniturze, jednak bez krawata, a trzy pierwsze guziki jego białej koszuli zostały rozpięte. W rękach trzymał szklane pojemniki z jedzeniem i Will natychmiast zrobił się głodny, chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu nie myślał o wkładaniu czegokolwiek do ust.   
\- Dzień dobry. – Przywitał się Lecter, lekko kiwając głową w jego stronę i przechodząc przez pokój, żeby postawić jedzenie na stole.  
\- Dobry. – Will zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Hannibal byłby skłonny porozmawiać z nim teraz o całej ich relacji, dalej niejasnej, przynajmniej dla Willa, który ciągle miał w głowie pocałunki, które wymienili, a z których w zasadzie nic nie wynikało. Hannibal zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało, zarówno za pierwszym jak i drugim razem, kiedy prawie doszło między nimi do czegoś więcej (był tego pewny. Gdyby nie przerwali im goście dzwoniący do drzwi…). Problem w tym, że nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć tą rozmowę. Kilka razy wyobrażał sobie jej przebieg, ale zbyt dużo możliwych scenariuszy sprawiało, że miał jeszcze większe opory przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek.  
Hannibal usiadł w ciszy na skraju jego łóżka i przez chwilę Will miał wrażenie, że złapie go za rękę.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z Alaną?  
Will przytaknął i przypomniał sobie, jak mówiła, o czym Hannibal chce z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Chcę porozmawiać z tobą o czymś innym. – Powiedział, zanim zdążył pomyśleć i miał nadzieję, że było to tak ciche, że doktor nie usłyszał. Wbił wzrok w szpitalną bransoletkę na swoim nadgarstku, ale czuł jak Lecter wpatruje się w niego, może nawet lekko się uśmiechając, jakby czytał mu w myślach i już wszystko wiedział.  
\- Słucham.  
Will nagle miał kompletną pustkę w głowie – przedłużająca się cisza ciążyła mu na klatce piersiowej i był pewny, że za chwilę się udusi, jeśli nie będzie w stanie zlapać normalnego, głębokiego oddechu.  
\- To wszystko, to znaczy… Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Na pewno wiesz.  
\- Oddychaj, Will.  
Hannibal patrzył na niego wyrazem twarzy mówiącym, że może siedzieć tutaj i czekać tak długo, aż Will wreszcie wykrztusi to, co ma do powiedzenia. Ledwo dostrzegalny błysk rozbawienia w jego oczach (który zresztą zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił) całkiem wytrącił Willa z równowagi. Był pewny, że mężczyzna wie o co mu chodzi, tylko do cholery najzwyczajniej w świecie się nad nim znęca, nawet nie ciągnąc go za język.  
\- Nie jestem twoim pacjentem. – Zaczął.  
\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem.  
\- Wcale nie. To znaczy… Jestem, tak, jestem twoim przyjacielem, ale cholera, przecież to wszystko… co ostatnio… - Przełknął gulę, która nagle utworzyła się w jego gardle, dalej nie patrząc na Hannibala, tylko zaciskając palce prawej ręki na prześcieradle i rozluźniając je raz za razem. – Pocałowałeś mnie. Dwa razy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naprawdę krótko.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie. Dwa razy.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że ci się to nie podobało?  
Will unikał patrzenia na Hannibala jeszcze dłuższą chwilę – nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Jasne, że mu się podobało, ale przecież tego nie powie. Nawet przed samym sobą było mu trudno się przyznać, chociaż tyle razy sobie wyobrażał usta Lectera na swoich i… Cholera. Nie. Nawet nie wiedział, czy chce przekraczać tą granicę między nimi (ale czy już tego nie zrobił?). Zbyt dużo myśli kłębiło się Willowi w głowie, zbyt dużo pytań. Była też oczywiście wściekłość na samego siebie za to, że nie potrafił podjąć jednej, sensownej decyzji. Czy naprawdę musiał wszystko tak rozdrabniać? Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, bo chyba nie był gotowy na odpowiedzialność i na przyjęcie do swojego niestabilnego życia czegoś takiego, kogoś takiego jak Hannibal Lecter, a z drugiej strony tego przecież potrzebował. I nie ważne jak wiele razy doktor powtarzał, że są dokładnie tacy sami; Willa raziły wszystkie różnice między nimi, które tu po prostu b y ł y, jak plama na śnieżnobiałej koszuli, i nie mógł tak po prostu nie zwracać na nie uwagi.  
\- Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Naprawdę nie wiem, było cudownie, ale…  
Chciał jeszcze tyle powiedzieć, ale uciszył sam siebie, żeby nie zniszczyć tego ‘’cudownie’’, które w zasadzie wystarczyło. Zamknął tylko oczy, kiedy Hannibal pochylił się, żeby go pocałować.  
Kiedy jednak otworzył oczy szok i strach wlały się mu do żołądka, zalegając tam lodowato. Nie zobaczył Hannibala, ani nawet szpitalnego pokoju. Stał na środku swojego własnego salonu. Psy przyglądały się mu ze swoich legowisk, zaniepokojone.  
\- O boże.  
Próbował sobie przypomnieć jak znalazł się znowu w domu, ale naprawdę nie mógł i ta czarna dziura w pamięci przeraziła go jeszcze bardziej. Był o krok od ataku paniki, nie mógł złapać oddechu, a jednocześnie słabo próbował sobie wmówić, że to nic takiego, że zaraz sobie wszystko przypomni. Wiedział jednak, że to nieprawda – stracił poczucie czasu. Lampka przy automatycznej sekretarce migała jasno w półmroku późnego popołudnia.  
\- Słyszałam, że Hannibal przywiózł cię ze szpitala. Odezwij się jak tylko będziesz mieć czas, dobrze?  
Nie chciał teraz dzwonić do Alany. Chciał porozmawiać z Hannibalem, chciał mu powiedzieć, że znowu odpłynął, musiał mu podziękować za odwiezienie do domu, musiał dokończyć ich rozmowę. Niepewność jednak ciążyła mu na sercu.  
\- Chciałem… uh, chciałem wrócić do naszej rozmowy w szpitalu, nie zdążyłem…  
Hannibal milczał dłuższą chwilę, a to co zaraz potem powiedział sprawiło, że Will poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.  
\- Will, nie rozmawialiśmy. Całą drogę do Wolf Trap spałeś.  
\- Słucham? Przecież w szpitalu, kiedy przyniosłeś jedzenie…  
\- Przepraszałem cię już, że nie mogłem przyjść wcześniej. Przyszedłem tylko, żeby cię odwieźć. Co się stało? Śniło ci się, że rozmawialiśmy?  
Długa cisza. Will miał wrażenie, że ktoś przeciążył mu mózg, jakby grunt osuwał się mu spod nóg. Jego własne szaleństwo go pochłaniało i miał ochotę zacząć wrzeszczeć, ale gdyby sobie na to pozwolił już nigdy, przenigdy by nie przestał.  
\- Oh. Tak, chyba tak. Przepraszam.

***

Następnego dnia zadzwonił Jack.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
Will odpowiedział, trochę niezgodnie z prawdą, że dobrze, ale zanim zdążył dodać coś więcej Crawford zaczął mówić o nowej sprawie, i że chciałby, żeby Will mu pomógł. Jak zwykle uprzejmości uprzejmościami, ale praca była głównym powodem, dla którego w ogóle dzwonił. Graham przyjął to wszystko z ulgą, prawie dziękując mordercy, że dał mu pracę, dzięki której może chociaż na chwilę oderwie swoje myśli od Hannibala (od razu zrobiło mu się głupio – przecież ktoś zginął).   
Praca pozwalała mu trzymać myśli z dala od psychiatry, ale też z dala od swojego własnego umysłu. Nie czuł się dobrze, zwłaszcza po ostatnim incydencie (dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że pomylił sen z rzeczywistością i na dodatek stracił poczucie czasu) i bał się na tym skupiać swoją uwagę.  
Dlatego zgodził się pomóc Jackowi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I na dodatek trochę na siłę. Wena mnie ostatnio naprawdę nie kocha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej. Przepraszam za długą przerwę, rozdział napisany dosłownie przed chwilą.

\- Biegnij.  
Więc biegł. Las nie był gęsty, więc był pewny, że mężczyzna dokładnie go widzi. Co więcej był tuż za nim; Drobne gałązki pękały z trzaskiem pod ciężkimi butami nieznajomego, który zdawał się wcale nie spieszyć, a mimo to był dosłownie o krok od niego, cały czas, nie ważne jak szybko Aaron uciekał. Chłopiec szybko tracił siły, płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, potykał się o nierówny teren, gałęzie smagały jego twarz i z przerażeniem zdawał sobie sprawę, że to krew pomieszana ze łzami strachu ściekała mu po policzkach.  
\- Dobry wieczór. – powiedział mężczyzna, którego Aaron spotkał. Szedł od kolegi, który mieszkał od jego własnego domu naprawdę niedaleko. Wystarczyło przejść koło lasu, ścieżką wydeptaną w trawie – nigdy nie było tu żywego ducha. Dorośli woleli chodzić przez miasteczko, i matka zawsze powtarzała mu, żeby chodził właśnie tamtędy. Często straszyła go także, mówiąc co może się stać, jeśli po zmroku będzie chodził koło lasu. Nigdy jej nie słuchał. A teraz uśmiechał się do niego nieznajomy z zepsutymi zębami, który wydawał się chłopcu jak wyjęty z jakiegoś okropnego koszmaru – oby tylko zapytał o drogę. Nie był z natury nieufny. Czuł tylko, że coś naprawdę może się stać. I faktycznie się stało, bo w końcu dostrzegł nóż w jego dużej ręce, (jakby stworzonej do łamania dzieciom karków, pomyślał z przerażeniem) i już nie było sensu udawać, że wcale się nie boi. A potem mężczyzna kazał mu biec.  
Teraz Aaron oddałby wszystko, żeby wybrać drogę przez miasteczko. Bezpieczną, koło domów ludzi, gdzie nie spotkałby potwora, zabójcę dzieci nie słuchających dorosłych.  
Potknął się, runął na zimną, ciągle jeszcze wilgotną po deszczu ziemię i już wiedział, że nikt go nie uratuje.

***

\- Nie żyje od jakichś trzech godzin. Miał może z dziesięć lat…  
Will nie zdążył usłyszeć, co jeszcze koroner miał do powiedzenia o licznych ranach kłutych. Musiał odejść na bok, żeby zwymiotować. Już wcześniej czuł się chory, gorączka przybrała na sile i musiał przyznać, że ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, a wszystko uderzyło go tak nagle, że trudno było mu to zrzucić na zwykłe przeziębienie, które mógłby zignorować.  
Przepłukał usta wodą, prawie wylewając na siebie do połowy pełną butelkę i klnąc na tyle głośno, że technicy, którzy jeszcze chwilę temu udawali, że wykonują swoją robotę, nie zwracając na niego uwagi, teraz już otwarcie się gapili, co tylko sprawiało, że ręce jeszcze bardziej mu się trzęsły. Głowa pękała mu z bólu, znowu.  
\- Will?  
Odwrócił się, ale jego wzrok powędrował ponad ramieniem Crawforda i zatrzymał się na Hannibalu Lecterze, który właśnie przechodził pod policyjną taśmą parę metrów od nich. Bardzo chciał się nie gapić i skupić wzrok na Jacku, który mówił coś o zaczajeniu się na tego mordercę. Wiedział, że Lecter na pewno wróci do ich ostatniej rozmowy przez telefon; Will przecież najwyraźniej tracił zmysły, bo dałby sobie uciąć nawet obydwie cholerne ręce, że rozmawiali wtedy w szpitalu. Wszystko prawie stało się jasne, ale okazało się snem, który zwyczajnie pomylił z rzeczywistością. Może to, co było wcześniej też było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni? Pamiętał to dokładnie i w tamtych momentach czuł wszystko aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że to mogłaby być tylko halucynacja. Nie był wariatem, ale myśląc nad tym trochę się tak czuł. Co jeśli tym razem rzeczywiście zapytałby o tamte pocałunki?  
\- Masz rację. – rzucił do Jacka i wyminął go, idąc prosto w kierunku psychiatry, który przywitał go już z daleka jak zwykle ledwo dostrzegalnym uniesieniem kącików ust.  
\- Duża szansa, że od teraz to będzie jego stałe miejsce polowania. – stwierdził, spotykając się z Willem na samej granicy lasu. Nawet z tej odległości przez cienkie drzewa widać było grupę techników, kręcących się wokół ciała.  
\- Oby. – istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jeśli morderca upatrzy sobie akurat to miejsce do dalszego napadania na dzieci, łatwiej będzie go złapać, po prostu zostawiając tu kilku policjantów.  
Podmuch zimnego wiatru sprawił, że Grahama przeszedł dreszcz. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zostawił płaszcz w domu i wypuścił się na oglądanie miejsca zbrodni w cienkiej koszuli. Lecter znowu się mu przyglądał. Prawdopodobnie znów było widać, że dalej ani nie spał najlepiej, ani nie czuł się dobrze. Właściwie czuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż zazwyczaj. Stracił rachubę, ile połknął już tabletek na ból głowy odkąd wsiadł do samochodu i tu przyjechał. Wbijał wzrok w zapięte guziki czarnego płaszcza doktora, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, mimo, że już raz ich oczy się spotkały. Wtedy, w kuchni, o ile to było w ogóle prawdziwe.  
\- Źle wyglądasz. – Mężczyzna patrzył mu przez ramię na scenę za jego plecami.  
\- Hannibal…  
Znowu czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Był pewny, że to Hannibal pierwszy zacznie temat. Tak naprawdę bardzo na to liczył, ale wyglądało na to, że albo zamierza zrobić to później, albo czekać aż to on się odezwie. A on z kolei chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą, albo lepiej nie prowadzić tej rozmowy wcale.  
\- Doktorze? – Jack podszedł do nich, wyraźnie niezadowolony i poprosił, żeby Graham jeszcze raz, tym razem w towarzystwie Hannibala obejrzał teren. Will miał ochotę powiedzieć, że swoją robotę już dawno skończył, nie ma mu nic więcej do powiedzenia i żeby dał do cholery spokój, ale to skończyłoby się tylko jeszcze większym niezadowoleniem i krótkim poinformowaniem, że kończy robotę, kiedy on mu tak powie, więc dał spokój.  
\- Porozmawiamy u mnie. – powiedział Lecter, kiedy szli przez las.  
\- Sesja przy kolacji? – zaryzykował Will i prawie potknął się o wystający konar drzewa. Będzie musiał pomyśleć nad całą tą przyszłą rozmową, o ile rozkojarzenie go za chwilę nie zabije.

***

Jechali do domu Hannibala w ciszy zakłócanej jedynie kroplami deszczu rozbijającymi się o szyby jego samochodu. Zaczęło padać krótko po tym, jak wyjechali. Will czuł się lepiej, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to zasługa tony leków, które zażył, czy po prostu opuszczenia miejsca zbrodni. Ciężki odór śmierci zawsze unosił się nad tymi miejscami. Willowi zdawało się, że osiada mu na ubraniach, włosach i skórze i bardzo trudno było mu później się z niego oczyścić całkowicie. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby z tego powodu ciężko się rozchorował. Może śmierć i cierpienie ofiar przenikają mu przez skórę do krwi?  
Myślał o tym jakiś czas, chociaż miał się przecież skupić na czekającej go rozmowie. Patrzył na zmieniający się, rozmazany przez krople deszczu krajobraz za szybą. Było mu ciepło i otulał go wszechobecny w aucie zapach Hannibala – szybko zasnął.  
Śnił mu się las. Gonił chłopca, który przeraźliwie krzyczał, wołając matkę. Przez deszcz ziemia zrobiła się grząska i parę razy dziecko prawie upadło. To by znaczyło, że przegrało, że zginie szybciej, a ta myśl z kolei sprawiała, że serce Willa przyspieszało, nie mogąc się tego doczekać. On stawiał kroki rozważniej. Mały i tak mu nie ucieknie, a nie chciałby sam się przewrócić, wypuszczając z ręki nóż, albo co gorsza sam się na niego nabijając. On nie może przegrać, nigdy nie przegrywa.  
 _Biegnij_  
Grzmot bardzo blisko, nad lasem rozpętała się burza, co pewnie tylko jeszcze bardziej przerażało chłopca. Dzieci często boją się burzy. Boją się też potworów pod łóżkami i w szafach.  
Wreszcie – upadł, a kiedy Will się nad nim pochylił, jeszcze walczył, kopał i krzyczał, chociaż już brakowało mu tchu i gardło miał ściśnięte płaczem. Jedno pchnięcie nożem, drugie i trzecie, w końcu cisza. I tylko uspokajający szum deszczu i szczęście. Miał ochotę śpiewać.  
\- Will? – Hannibal potrząsnął nim lekko.  
Usiadł prosto i zapatrzył się na pogrążony w mroku dom Lectera. Przestało padać. Bolał go kark od niewygodnej pozycji i znowu było mu niedobrze. Czuł jeszcze zapach lasu, a krzyki chłopca rozbrzmiewały mu w uszach.  
\- Chyba zrezygnuję z kolacji.


End file.
